


Count D Discovers Dessert Instagram

by Irusu



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Trick or Treat: Extra Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	Count D Discovers Dessert Instagram

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonofeternal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofeternal/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I feel this is bound to happen once D gets a tablet and discovers dessert Instagram.


End file.
